Modern document processing systems include reprographic machines such as photocopiers, printers, and multi-function devices (MFDs) which combine the functions of both printers, photocopiers and/or fax machines. Printers can be very expensive to run, and even in modern environments where electronic copies of files are usually maintained, there is still a very high demand for paper copies of documents.
There is also an increasing awareness of costs associated with copiers and, as a result, there are a number of systems which attempt to provide an accounting system for copier use. Such prior art systems generally include a copy station that is physically connected to a copier. The copy station runs a software application which provides an authentication function to authenticate a proposed user of the copier. A user may be authenticated, for example, by using a swipe card or entering a user name and possibly some other information such as a cost center or billing code to which the copying is to be charged. Upon authentication, the user may then begin copying.
A foreign device interface (FDI) may be associated with the copier or MFD and physically connected to the copy station. The FDI supplies data regarding the number of copies being made. Generally speaking, the FDI will provide one pulse for one size of paper and two pulses for another size of paper being used by the copier. A signal sent to the FDI by the copy station may be used to disable the copying machine. Therefore, as each copy is made, a signal is sent by the FDI to the copy station, and this is interpreted by the software to provide a cumulative total of copies which have been made.
Typically, an FDI is only capable of distinguishing two types of paper, so very limited information can be provided to the copy station for the purposes of costing the copying job. Yet, it is becoming increasingly common for MFDs and copiers to have a number of other document processing functions or attributes beyond simple copying and printing functions. These further attributes or functions may include, for example, sorting, stapling, binding, color printing, and copying on a variety of different paper types and sizes. Moreover, FDIs typically cannot be used for tracking printing costs either.